My Favorite Color
by Larcian
Summary: With the kids- two-thirds of them- out of the house, Wally and his wife plan family trips and talk... between kisses. Just some Wally/OC fluff with a bit of kissing! Read and review!


_**Heyooo! Just here with some fluffy... fluff... Yeah!**_

_**So basically the girl mentioned here is an OC I made up sometime last year. She's married to Wally, and in this story, she's 40 (ish) and he's 43(ish)- possibly 38 and 41 since I can't remember the exact time I wrote this.**_

_**But this OC can't be possible without the help of "Otters rule the world," so go and take a look at her stuff! ^_^**_

_**FLUFF~**_

_**0000000000000000**_

Wally entered the living room, spying his wife on the couch typing away on her laptop, dressed in "casual" clothing (as casual as she could be in a $500 navy designer dress). Her short, ebony hair fell across her face and eyes. Deep in thought, she didn't notice Wally standing in the doorway. After watching her for a few more minutes, she closed the computer, set it on the coffee table, and curled up on the couch. Taking his cue, Wally walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. She didn't open her eyes, but she sat up long enough for Wally to plop down beside her before moving back in to hug him close.

He placed another kiss on her forehead. "The girls are coming home from college soon."

"Hmmmm…"

"I planned family trips… Road trip to Kansas to visit Uncle Barry?"

"Sure," she said tiredly. Sensing her lack of response, Wally scooped her up and twirled her around the living room. She laughed and screamed for him to stop, but he didn't until she shouted, "Alright, alright, I'm awake!" Laughing, they kissed and sat down on the couch.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." They sat in silence for a bit, staring at the unlit fireplace.

"So… Kansas and Australia?" he asked. She nodded. "Think everyone would like that?"

"Think so." He traced his thumb along her lips.

"I could show you my old house." Now he moved to her cheekbones, her jaw line…

"That sounds nice."

"It was in a _huge_ field!" Wally extended his arms to exaggerate the length. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I wonder if the dogs are still there…" Before he had time to wonder anymore, the Brit leaned forward and kissed him. "Want to nap?" Without response, she kissed him again, and so started a long chain of kissing between dialogue.

"I love you," she said.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Kiss.

"I was going to work from home." Kiss.

For a second, Wally stopped. "I'm thinking of quitting work."

"Oh?"

He nodded. "I just get so irritated recently…" Kiss.

"Irritated?"

"Yeah, nobody there listens to my ideas." The next kiss was longer than all the others. One full of tension, sorrow… anything, really.

When she retracted for air, she said, "I'm sorry I died." Her eyes flickered somewhere else, embarrassed that she mentioned the topic, but Wally drew her in again with another kiss.

"Why are you sorry? I'm just happy you're back." His wife was silent for a bit, trying to formulate the words in the gentlest, non-self-loathing way possible.

"If I hadn't have died, you wouldn't have had to take up a job." She began to blink rapidly. Wally knew she was trying to hide tears. He traced his thumbs along her cheekbones again.

"It was good experience… I would have taken one up sooner or later, I guess."

She kissed him again. "I'm still sorry, nonetheless." Tired of apologies, Wally attacked her ribcage.

"Dude! Stop saying sorry!" She laughed as he tickled her. When the somber mood was gone, he hugged her close. "I'm happy as long as I have you and the kids." She dove in for a kiss and he responded enthusiastically. "I love you more than life itself."

"I love you more than Narcissus loves himself." They kissed again, this time taking up the whole length of the couch. Pillows were moved and positions arranged so that they could both be comfortable.

"Let's go on a picnic over the weekend… just us," he said.

"A weekend-long picnic?" Her eyebrows slightly tilted downward as she tried to comprehend his request.

"Sure. Ali can stay over at the Azures or we can take him with us."

"That isn't the concept of 'just us.'"

He smiled. "A weekend long picnic of just you and me, but we need to give Rosi specific rules-"

"Screw rules." She pulled him down to her and kissed him, but he pulled away.

"What if Ali knocks up Daria?"

She kissed him again. "Wally, please." This time he acquiesced to it.

"Did I ever tell you how much you mean to me?"

She smirked. "Hm? I couldn't quite hear you."

"Dude! You heard me!" She only giggled at him. "I'll give you something to laugh at!" He tickled her again.

"Wally!" she squealed. He stopped for a moment and trailed kisses down her neck.

"What?" He grinned and started tickling her again. Gales of her laughter echoed throughout the empty house. "Can't take the Wall-man?"

"I surrender!" He stopped.

"Wise choice." They pulled together again for a kiss. Slowly, she pushed him back so that Wally was now underneath her. Her kissing became more fervent, more passionate. He laughed. "Can't get enough?"

"I just know you need more than your daily dose of me," she quipped. Wally turned bright red.

"Dude! Why did you say that?" She didn't answer him as she trailed kisses down his neck. Finally, she looked back up at his still red face.

"Red is my favorite color." She pulled him in for another kiss.

"Mine, too."

_**If you want to know more about her (such as her name and her background), review! After enough reviews, her story will begin...**_

_**~Larcian**_


End file.
